When the music stops
by raindrops
Summary: "Don't have too much fun Gin. The music will stop one day. Don't hurt yourself. I'll see you around." It's when a nightmare becomes a reality, When the girl in front of you in the line gets the last lolly. But she didn't care anymore. She couldn't.


Disclaimer: N o t h I n g belongs to me. Argh, yeah sometimes I wish it did, but it doesn't. So, as much as we can dream, IT DOESN'T FRICKIN BELONG TO ME. SO THERE. HMPH.

**When the Music stops. **

_If I, were to die, murdered in cold blood tomorrow, _

_Would you feel sorrow, or show love _

_Or would it matter? .. _

_But there's too much at stake..for me to be fake _

_There's too much on my plate _

_I done came way too far in this game _

_To turn and walk away and not say what I gotta say _

_What the fuck you take me for, a joke? _

~ When the music stops – Eminem ft. D12

As her footsteps made sounds on the sandstone floor in the Great Hall, heads turned and conversation died down.

_**JUST STOP LOOKING AT ME** _

As she sat down the eyes kept following her. The 'friends' that she had sat next to quickly slid away from her. She glared questioning at them. This simple gesture started a new wave of cautious, hostile whispers.

"What do you think that means?"

"Do you think she'll…"

"Shhhh…."

_**STOP TALKING ABOUT ME** _

"What the hell, Leise?"

"G…Gin…Ginny.."

"What?"

"Puh…please don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you?"

Leisa didn't answer.

"TELL ME LEISE"

The whole school held it's breath. Sprinkles of whispering were spread across the hall.

"She's soo gonna do it…"

"Shut up..listen.."

As she thought it slowly sank in. They knew.

"Listen, Leise…"

"No..no Gin. I won't hear it."

"Fine."

She left that part of the table and sat at the end by herself. After a few minutes, people began to lose interest and went back to their meal.

She hated being misunderstood. She cursed the Hogwarts gossip system. They blew everything out of proportion. From something small and meaningless, that could keep blowing bigger and bigger. Until it burst.

She was about to burst.

All of a sudden she didn't feel like eating anymore. She left the table, as she did, she could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes fixed on her. She walked back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Having fun?"

The voice had startled her. She stumbled and tripped, but quickly regained her balance.

"Make your own assumptions, Draco."

It struck her.

"You started this didn't you?"

"You're so thick. Not to mention predictable."

"It was you?"

"Like you said, Gin. Make your own assumptions. Am I really that evil to start something like that? Or am I? I thought you'd know me. I'll see you around Gin. Don't have too much fun. The music will stop one day. Don't hurt yourself." And he walked away.

She stared after him, still trying to figure out what he had meant. But as she did she felt someone walk up behind her.

"I knew it."

She turned around.

"Knew what, Colin?"

"You were in it all along, weren't you Ginny?"

"In what? Make some sense for once, Colin."

"You weren't possessed. You weren't forced to do those things two months ago. You didn't mind! You wanted to!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The chickens..the writing on the wall…I know Ginny!"

"You're scaring me, Colin. And stop calling me Ginny, call me Gin."

"It all makes sense. You were talking to Draco Malfoy. He helped you, didn't he? You're going to do something else soon too. We have to stop you, _Gin_." He put extra emphasis on the last word, as if it was something he thought was stupid.

"We?"

As she said this about six other students appeared, she didn't exactly know where from.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing the world a favour." An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Are you all absolutely mental? "

"No. But we're not so sure about you, Ginny."

"How can you believe that I was doing that all on free will? I was possessed!"

"Your excuse is getting old, Weasley. Entertain us, be original."

They were advancing on her. They were slowly backing her into a corner.

"What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Believe me, _Gin_, it's for your own good."

A girl she didn't know pulled out her wand.

"You….you can't do that, it's illegal! You're going to go to Azkaban!"

"That's what _you_ think, but if I tell them I did it on _Ginny Weasley_, they'd know it was for the better, you know?"

That's when she figured it out.

_"Don't have too much fun. The music will stop one day. Don't hurt yourself." _

But it was too late. She had already hurt herself. Actually believing Tom was a friend. Spilling her innermost feelings to a diary personified as Voldemort, why hadn't she taken precautions?

Fun? No. She didn't have any fun. But she couldn't stop it. If she was meant to have this fate, then she was meant to have this fate. You can't do anything about it. You can't do anything about the time when she had not been listened to. The time when her friends turned their back on her not even listening to what she had to say. When she didn't have to care anymore. It's when something unreal happens to you which you never dreamed possible. When you find out it's not a fairytale, where the girl gets everything. But rather, she gets nothing. When nightmares become reality. It's when the girl in front of you in the line gets the last lolly in the jar.

It's when the music stops. And it had.

A/N: Hello everyone! I quite like this fic. Now, you all might be wondering if Draco was the one who started the rumour, but all I can say is, make your own assumptions. Hehehehe I AM evil. And what the rumour was? Most of you probably figured it out, but I'm not quite sure what it is myself. Something about CoS I'm presuming. You see, I like writing vague stories. So, if you're bothered (and you better damn are) drop me a review, and I'll write back! Seeing it's the school holidayz and all, my social life will be consisting of my birthday video night, ice skating, and the movies [maybe. guys, organise something] and MSN, MSN, and more MSN. So do me a favour, and write me a review! I like long meaningful reviews, but a short review is better than no review. ;-)

**_*+:Review:+* _**


End file.
